tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 1 - Day 1
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blog, The Beginning, then read that first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ :::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 1. This is the Overseer back for more coverage of this event. The first few minutes were initially a bit disappointed at the lack of action, with most of the tributes running away from the cornucopia. Luckily for the event's entertainment value my favorite tribute, Kaizen, at the last second stabbed that old witch from his own Universe, Agatha Tira, to death. I hope that he continues to provide us with such good entertainment. Without further ado, let's check up on the 23 remaining tributes: Resourceful, that Sander. I wonder what he will do with that slingshot. Poor Aia, first she gets her nose broken by Agrias when she tried to get some bread and then she gets pricked by thorns while searching for berries. Seems that luck is not on her side. Alex, tricky bastard, didn't want to search for his own supplies and goes to steal from another tribute when they aren't looking. Watch out for him. A princess and an emperor working together, interesting. Marya should watch out for that Augurius though, I hear that he is a bit of a psycho. Some would call that karma. Aemilia broke Aia's nose for some bread and now she's got a knife in her chest. Maybe Claire wanted that basket of bread. It seems that Diana has attracted the attention of a Daedric Prince, for someone has chosen to sponsor her. She better hope it was not Sheogorath, for his gifts are just as likely to hinder than help. That Nord must not like not having a weapon, might as well make a wooden spear I guess. Look at Talin and Vulcan, smart, hunting for fish. There is a river to the south of the cornucopia, plenty of fish there. Just between you and me, some of those fish are poisonous. That is what I like to see. My favorite Kaizen hunting for more tributes. An aggressive strategy and one that I wholeheartedly endorse. I sure hope he finds someone to kill. Hm, Sebastian now has a shack. What does he think this is, a summer vacation? I guess some shelter is important but it makes things boring if the tributes don't have to sleep out in the rain. Another team up, this time Llether and Eris, and they are also going on the hunt. Now we are talking. Another Prince sponsor, this time food. Seems the Daedric Princes are getting a soft spot for the ladies. Sleeping through the whole day, an...interesting strategy. Ren, are you questioning having chosen to pick up those throwing knives? Are you questioning whether you can use them to kill the other tributes? Trust me, it is for the best. Just do it. Agrias, did you drop that mace on your foot? A shame. The Dunmer is homesick, she must not appreciate this glorious event. A third sponsor...well now almost everyone has medical supplies. On the bright side Stauntax, now that you got real medical supplies you can use that whiskey you picked up to drink. The Nelthar is choosing to hide himself, no fun. Be more like the hunters, be aggressive. It is no fun if you stay out of the fighting, besides you are the last one from District 11. As the sun is going down let's recap the deaths of this first day. We'll shoot a cannon for every death so all the tributes know how many have died today, even the ones that ran off in the first few minutes. The first was killed by multiple stab wounds from a black Argonian, and the other was stabbed in the chest by a young Breton girl. Personally I would have liked more deaths, but Agatha's brutal murder is enough to keep me satisfied until the next day. And here are the status of all the tributes, including their kill count. Kaizen and Claire both have a kill. The other tributes better step up their game or they will end up like the old witch and the empress. Make me proud Kaizen, continue your killing spree. Though you viewers better not think that just because Kaizen is my favorite that he will get any special treatment. The Overseer is an impartial commentator. I have no influence on the events of the Battle Royale, so don't think that this means the Black Argonian is guaranteed a victory. He will still have to survive like the rest of the tributes. After a break we will return with the events of the 1st night in the Battle Realm. So check back soon. _________________________________________________ Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale